Fandemonium/Eps.35
This episode is written by Indi555. You know, that one guy who made Something Evil This Way Comes? This is also going to be very long episode. You have been warned. Last time on Fandemonium... Wait... What did happen? All of the contestants except Xero, Heart, and Purple Koopa Bro. are in the front yard of the mansion. Tulip Nook: What the h**l... what the h**l just happened? Pesh: Uh... good question. Clyde: Yeah, we were all in the torture chamber of Xero's and then... blank. ML v3 comes outside. Ybrik: Hey, Locke, what happened? Why can't we remember what happened? ML: Budget cuts. Nightwolf: What? ML: Episode 34 was cut due to budget cuts. If you're gonna complain, talk to the producers, not me. Luz: Oh well. Well Locke, what's the challenge for today? ML: Uhh... There is none. All the contestants: WHAT? ML: Yeah, just relax today, 'kay? All the contestants leave, leaving ML alone. ML: Muah ha ha! Now that I have hidden episode 34, none of them know that I am not the Metal Locked they think I am! Now, to complete my objective. Meanwhile... Steel: What is going on? Why the h**l is everyone running around like mad? Shouldn't they be doing today's challenge? Vulcan flies past, knocking down Steel. Steel: S**T! That's it! I'm ending this here and now. He spreads into a cloud of ashes and flies through the house, scooping up all the contestants, minus Xero, PKB, and Heart. Bloop: Hey, what the h**l was that for? Tulip: Yeah, we were having fun! Steel: You know you're not on this show to have fun! Why aren't you doing your d**n challenge! McBoo: What challenge? Luz: Yeah? Locke said we could just relax! Steel: He said WHAT!?! Ybrik: Yeah, he told us Episode 34 was cancelled due to budget cuts, so we could have fun! Steel: What? Episode 34? What episode is this then? Tulip: 35. Steel: Well, that explains the gaping hole in my memory. But I konw for a fact it wasn't cut due to the budget. I'll bet you any money that Locke lost it! YE: How could you lose an Episode and our memories? Steel: Shut up. You kept quite for 32 and a half episode, five more minutes isn't gonna kill you. So, people, your challenge is: Find Episode 34! YE: How the h**l are we supposed to find an episode? Steel: Shut up! So, the teams are: Luz and Nightwolf Bloop and Pashie McBoo and Fire Master Peash and 3.14 Tulip and Henry Henry: Yes! Tulip groans. Clyde and Vulcan Purple Koopa Bro. and Heart YE and Xero Steel: Any questions? YE: Xero isn't here! And neither are Heart and PKB! Steel: Fine. YE, your with me. Oh my... I did not just say that, did I? YE runs up and pats Steel on the back. YE: Aw, thanks Steel, ol' buddy. Steel grimaces. Steel: Get your hands off me. Steel: Okay! thae challenge has started! Meanwhile in one of the mansions numerous rooms... Heart: Oh, Koopy... PKB: Oh Heart... They embrace each other, fall over on the bed, and make out. Meanwhile... Luz: Don't eat me. please! Nightwolf: Why would I eat you! I'm a vegan! Luz: But I thought... Nightwolf: No, I don't eat meat! It's cruel and disgusts me. Plus, why would I eat glass? Luz: Who is that? The Tall Thin Mysterious Mustachioed Man in a Purple Trench Coat and Top Hat Who Has a Sinister Air About Him: Greetings! I am... um... one of the producers of the show! Yes! A producer! So... could you tell me where to find Locke? Luz: Nope. Sorry. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH's mustache droops. TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Ah... I see. Oh well, I'll just have to find him on my own. He leaves. Luz: What was that about? Nightwolf: No idea. Meanwhile... YE: So buddy, what are we looking for exactly? Steel: (Sighs) The episode! YE: I know that, but how will we find it? Steel: It's simple- wait, who the h**l is that? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Ah! Hello! Could you tell me where Locke is? Steel: Who are you? YE: He seems strangely familiar... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I am one of the producers of this show... Steel: The h**l you are! I know the producers! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: D**m! My cover is blown! Oh well, I'll just have to eliminate you two... Meanwhile... Henry: So, Tulip... Tulip: Shut up Henry. Henry: Wait a sec... who the h**l are you? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: I am the most evil being ever to make your aquantaince, that is who! Tulip: Right... TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Muah ha ha! Not only am I breaking the little to no cameos rule, I also just broke the fourth wall! I'm so evil! Henry: What is this guy on? TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Fools, bow before me. Henry: Not gonna happen, weirdo. Meanwhile: Bloop: Pashie! Look at this! Pashie: What? Bloop: Look at this! There's a time portal in the cupboard! Pashie: Your point? Bloop: We can use it to travel back to Episode 34 and see what happened! Pashie: You're right! Bloop: We have to get everyone! Later, in front of the time portal... Bloop: So, now everyone, let's go! TTTMMMPTCTHWHSAAH: Not so fast! You shall never learn the secrets of Episode 34! Will they enter the portal? Why does this guy want to stop them? What are the producers planning? Will Indi555 ever write another episode? Findout in the next episode of Fandemonium! Fandemonium/Eps.34 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Chapters